wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate
"Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" is a video that has the best of Captain Feathersword where the Wiggles look at Wiggle Tales. Scenes from this are from The Wiggles (TV Series 2). Synopsis The Wiggles are reading some of their Wiggle Tales and they are going to read the part about Captain Feathersword. At the mean time, Murray was going fishing. So three of The Wiggles (Greg, Jeff and Anthony) watch the best of Captain Feathersword. Wiggle Tales *Captain No-Beard *Strong Pirates (Strong Blowing) *Exercise Song *Treasure Hunt - Counting Book *Talking in Dog Language - The Doggy Polka *Pulling the Wagon *The Captain teaches Wags to Fetch the Ball *Finding Wags (Fetching Stick) *The Magic Stick *The Captain teaches and tricks Wags not to Fetch *Watch Dog - The Pirate Song *Captain Feathersword babysits the Wagettes *Wags tricking the Captain that he thought he shrunk Wags Song List #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Dance and March #1, 2, 3, 4, March #We Have Strong Muscles #The Doggy Polka #Pirates Have To #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night Gallery TheWigglyMascotsinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglesLogoinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|The Wiggles Logo CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate-AWigglyTale.jpg|A Wiggly Tale DorothyandHenryinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryandWagsinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandWagsinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:TheS.SFeatherswordLifePreserverTransition.jpg|The S.S Feathersword life preserver transition GreginCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Murray going fishing CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate-Prologue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles looking at a book about Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDancinginhisselftitledvideo.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordinhisselftitledvideo.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandPirateCharliein2000.jpg|Captain and Pirate Charlie PirateSam,CaptainFeatherswordandPirateCharlie.jpg|Sam, Captain and Charlie PirateSamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam and Captain SamandCharlie.jpg|Sam and Charlie Sam,Captain,CharlieandRudolf.jpg|Sam, Captain, Charlie and Rudolf PirateSam,CaptainFeatherswordandPirateRudolf.jpg|Sam, Captain and Rudolf Sam,CharlieandRudolf.jpg|Sam, Charlie and Rudolf SamandRudolf.jpg|Sam and Rudolf CaptainFeatherswordinMovement.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story).jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew File:TheFriendlyPiratesinMovement.jpg|The Friendly Pirates File:PirateCharlieinMovement.jpg|''"What's the nephew's name, Captain?"'' File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story)2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a newspaper about his nephew, Captain No-Beard File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story)3.jpg|Captain Feathersword tap-dancing File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story)4.jpg|The pirate crew tap-dancing File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMovement.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing DanceandMarch.jpg|Dance and March DanceandMarch3.jpg TheOppositeWigglyGroupinMovement.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CaptainNo-Beard.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his nephew, Captain No-Beard CaptainNo-Beard(Story)6.jpg CaptainNo-Beard(Story)7.jpg DanceandMarch4.jpg CaptainNo-BeardDancing.jpg|Captain No-Beard dancing CaptainNo-Beard'sBoots.jpg|Captain No-Beard's boots CaptainFeatherswordandCaptainNo-Beard.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Captain No-Beard GregandWagsinMovement.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsSleepinginTheBody.jpg|Wags Sleeping One,Two,Three,Four,March.jpg|One, Two, Three, Four, March BenandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Ben and Captain CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordinTheBody.jpg|''"Now you call yourselves pirates!"'' TheFriendlyPiratesinTheBody.jpg|''"Aye, Captain, we are pirates."'' File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheBody.jpg|''"I'm not lazy! I'm relaxing."'' File:StrongBlowing.jpg|The pirate mates blowing Captain WagsinTheBody.jpg|''"I am not weak!"'' File:StrongBlowing2.jpg|Wags and Captain File:StrongBlowing3.jpg|''"Well, blow me down." File:StrongBlowing4.jpg|Wags blowing Captain File:StrongBlowing5.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew falling down File:StrongBlowing6.jpg|Wags blowing Captain Feathersword and his crew File:StrongBlowing7.jpg|The pirates falling into the water File:StrongBlowing8.jpg|Wags laughing File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Captain File:WagsinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue File:WeHaveStrongMuscles-Prologue.jpg|Wags, Captain and his crew File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing his strong muscles File:TheFriendlyPiratesinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|"Aye-aye, Captain!"'' File:WeHaveStrongMuscles-Prologue2.jpg|Captain and his crew showing Wags how to have strong muscles File:TheFriendlyPiratesSingingWeHaveStrongMuscles.jpg|The Friendly Pirates singing File:RudolfinTheBody.jpg|Rudolf File:TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheBody.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group WagsandFionaFitbelly.jpg|Wags and Fiona Fitbelly JeffandAnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheBody.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTheBody.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingWeHaveStrongMuscles.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing File:WeHaveStrongMuscles.jpg|"We Have Strong Muscles" TreasureHunt-Prologue.jpg|Anthony talking about Captain Feathersword's treasure hunt TheNonrealisticWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles CountingandNumbers20.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheOtherWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony and Murray CaptainandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheBigRedCarandtheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Big Red Car and the S.S Feathersword TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword passing 10 Wiggle-trees CaptainFeatherswordlookingatTreasureMap.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at Treasure Map CaptainFeatherswordSpottingtheX.png|Captain Feathersword spotting the X CaptainFeatherswordDiggingforTreasure.jpg|Captain Feathersword digging for Treasure MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Captain CountingandNumbers21.jpg|The Wiggles looking at counting book CountingandNumbers22.jpg|"Well, blow me down." TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CountingandNumbers25.jpg|The Wiggles BlowMeUp.jpg|''"Blow me up."'' TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordUp.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword up CaptainFeatherswordonPalmTree.jpg|Captain Feathersword on palm tree TreasureHunt2.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at a number book TheDoggyPolka-Prologue.jpg|Greg talking about the Doggy Polka CaptainFeatherswordinCommunication.jpg|Captain Feathersword RudolfandCharlie.jpg|Rudolf and Charlie CaptainFeathersword,BenandRudolf.jpg|Captain, Ben and Rudolf WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCommunication.jpg|''"Woof Woof, Arf, Bow-Wow."'' TheDoggyPolka.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags dancing The Doggy Polka TheFriendlyPiratesinCommunication.jpg|''"I want to dance the Doggy Polka with you."'' WagsinCommunication.jpg|Wags dancing WagsinTravel.jpg|Wags Wagon.jpg|Captain Feathersword pulling wagon CaptainFeatherswordinTravel.jpg|''"Just the dog I was looking for!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTravel.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword HowToFetch-Prologue.jpg|Anthony talking about fetching WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFriends.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags how to fetch the ball WagsinFriends.jpg|Wags Friends-ExtendedShot.png|Anthony and Flora Door AnthonyinFriends.jpg|Anthony holding ball CaptainFeatherswordLookingThroughTelescope.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking through telescope CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Play15.jpg Play16.jpg Play17.jpg Play.jpg Play18.jpg Play19.jpg CaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword WagsinPlay.jpg|Wags Play23.jpg WagsBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDowninPlay.jpg|Wags blowing Captain Feathersword down Play24.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Play25.jpg Play26.jpg SkallyinPlay.jpg|Skally Play28.jpg CaptainFeatherswordBlowingHimselfDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing himself down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninPlay2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheOppositeWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainandDorothyinPlay.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyinPlay.jpg|Dorothy Play53.jpg Play54.jpg Play55.jpg Henry,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Officer Beaples Play56.jpg TheAwakeWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group Play57.jpg|Everybody at Magic Trick Day TheMaleWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group Play58.jpg Play59.jpg Play60.jpg Play61.jpg WagsandAnthonyinPlay.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinPlay.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Play62.jpg TheLandWiggleFriendsinPlay.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends Play2.jpg GregandAnthonyinPlayEpilogue.jpg|"Now that is magic!."'' CaptainFeatherswordinPlayEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Ball and Stick HowToFetch-ImaginationPrologue.jpg|Greg talking about more Fetching File:Imagination102.jpg File:TheFriendlyPiratesinImagination.jpg|The Friendly Pirates File:Imagination104.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinImagination.jpg|Wags and Captain File:CaptainFeatherswordinImagination.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Imagination107.jpg File:Imagination108.jpg File:Imagination109.jpg File:Imagination110.jpg File:Imagination111.jpg File:Imagination112.jpg File:Imagination113.jpg File:Imagination114.jpg|''"They want me to fetch? I'll fetch."'' File:Imagination115.jpg File:Imagination116.jpg|''"STOP FETCHING! STOP FETCHING!"'' WagstheWatchDog-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Wags the Watch Dog" WagsinWork.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordinWork.jpg|Captain Feathersword PiratesHaveto.jpg|"Pirates Have To" CharlieinWork.jpg|Charlie WagstheWatchDog.jpg|Wags the Watch Dog CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWork.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWork.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Captain Feathersword Babysits the Wagettes" File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Henry, Wags and the Wagettes HenryandWagsinWork.jpg|Henry and Wags TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWork.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheWagettesinWork.jpg|The Wagettes File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes2.jpg File:CartwhelleinWork.jpg|Cartwhelle File:SkallyinWork.jpg|Skally File:FluffyinWork.jpg|Fluffy File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes3.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes4.jpg File:TheWagettesonBacktoFrontStreet.jpg|The Wagettes on Back to Front Street File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes6.jpg File:BacktoFrontStreet.jpg|Back to Front Street File:UpsideDownStreet.jpg|Upside Down Street File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes7.jpg File:TheWagettesonUpsideDownStreet.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordonUpsideDownStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Upside-Down Street File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes10.jpg File:SlipperyStreet.jpg|Slippery Street File:SkallyonSlipperyStreet.jpg|Skally on Slippery Street File:FluffyonSlipperyStreet.jpg|Fluffy on Slippery Street File:CartwhelleonSlipperyStreet.jpg|Cartwhelle on Slippery Street File:CaptainFeatherswordonSlipperyStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Slippery Street File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes15.jpg|''"This babysitting's sure hard work!"'' File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes16.jpg File:TheWagettesonTwirlyStreet.jpg|The Wagettes on Twirly Street File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes18.jpg File:OfficerBeaplesandTheWagettes.jpg|The Wagettes and Officer Beaples File:CaptainFeatherswordonTwirlyStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Twirly Street File:TwirlyStreet.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes21.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sShrinkingTrick-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Captain Feathersword's Shrinking Trick" Nutrition56.jpg Nutrition57.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinNutrition.jpg|Wags and Captain File:CaptainFeatherswordinNutrition.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordwithFleaPowder.png|Captain Feathersword with Flea Powder CaptainFeatherswordshakingFleaPowderonWags.png|Captain Feathersword Shaking Flea Powder on Wags File:Nutrition60.jpg File:Nutrition61.jpg File:Nutrition66.jpg File:Nutrition67.jpg File:Nutrition68.jpg File:Dorothy,CartwhelleandFluffy.jpg|Dorothy, Cartwhelle and Fluffy Nutrition72.jpg|Captain showing his Flea powder Nutrition73.jpg Nutrition74.jpg MurrayandDorothyinNutrition.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MurrayinNutrition.jpg|Murray Nutrition75.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Nutrition76.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheOtherWigglyGroupinNutrition.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group Nutrition2.jpg TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinNutrition.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinNutrition.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group SkallyinNutrition.jpg|Skally OfficerBeaplesinNutrition.jpg|Officer Beaples HenryandOfficerBeaplesinNutrition.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples HenryinNutrition.jpg|Henry CaptainandGreginNutrition.jpg|Captain and Greg File:Nutrition78.jpg File:Nutrition79.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordHugging.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword hugging each other CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirateVideo-ClosingScene.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirateEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue GregandJeffinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Jeff File:TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglesinManners.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheLandWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheMannersDance.jpg|"The Manners Dance" BenandMurray.jpg|Ben and Murray AnthonyandCharmaineMartin.jpg|Anthony and Charmaine TheWiggleFriendsinManners.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinManners.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinManners.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots HenryandWagsinManners.jpg|Henry and Wags TheAwakeWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group AnthonyandMurrayinManners.jpg|Anthony and Murray BenandAnthony.jpg|Ben and Anthony TheOtherWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinManners.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregandBen.jpg|Greg and Ben BenMurray.jpg|Pirate Ben TheOtherWigglesinManners.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group WagsandBen.jpg|Wags and Ben Murray DorothyandWagsinManners.jpg|Dorothy and Wags JeffandDorothyinManners.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy JeffandWagsinManners.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainandGreginManners.jpg|Captain and Greg File:TheEarlyWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirateVideoCredits.jpg|The credits Cover Gallery Captainfs.jpg|Full VHS cover Captainfsinlay.jpg|Inlay cover Promo Pictures CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPiratePromoPicture.png|Captain Feathersword in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPiratePromoPicture2.png|Captain Feathersword in promo picture #2 TheWigglyGroupinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPiratePromoPicture.png|The Wiggly Group in promo picture Trivia *This video is related to The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video. *The footage of the Wiggly Mascots from Toot Toot! is re-used for the opening of this video. *Murray is only seen in skits re-used from Series 2, while a stand-in fills in for him while on the dock fishing (he wears a hat and is only seen from behind at a distance) for unknown reasons. *This is the first video to have the P22 Daddy O Hip font. *It's the only Wiggles video to be focused on Captain Feathersword. *Three of the clips from TV Series 2 have an Echo sound effect added to them. *The book that Greg is reading is the book that was used in Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to the Hospital *This is Captain Feathersword only video until further notice. Video Link https://docs.google.com/file/d/0Bxz22rVYABP8VDdJM1Z4alZkMWM/edit Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:2000 Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Non-DVD Releases Category:Non-USA Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Videos Category:Music